Dog Days
by EmDrenn
Summary: Drabbles. John gets a dog and Sherlock is less than pleased with the arrangement; Especially since the dog is infringing on his time with John. Fluff/Humor. K
1. Chapter 1 : Doggy Deduction

Author:EmDrenn

Fandom: Sherlock

Pairing:John/Sherlock

Rating:PG/K+

Summary: John gets a dog and Sherlock is less than pleased with the arrangement; Especially since the dog is infringing on his time with John.

Disclaimer: I don't own any _Sherlock Holmes_ of any kind.

* * *

Sherlock knew it seconds after arriving home, the smell of dog was unmistakable and the trace amounts of fur were a giveaway, he knew it before the sounds of tiny yips echoed through the corridor. Mrs. Hudson peeked out to greet him.

"Oh, Sherlock, John brought a- "

"Yes, I know," Sherlock snipped, scaling the stairs.

John's laughter, usually a welcome sound, was currently grating on his ears. He opened the door to see John looking up at him, upside down, squirming pup on his chest.

"Oh, Sherlock, I brought a-"

"Yes, I know," Sherlock snapped.

* * *

A/N: Props to those who do drabbles on a regular basis, it's truly tough to cut it down to bite size pieces. I look forward to continuing this series, no sure idea how far I will take it, but we shall see.

Words: 100


	2. Chapter 2 : Source of Comfort

Author:EmDrenn

Fandom: Sherlock

Pairing:John/Sherlock

Rating:PG/K+

Summary: John gets a dog and Sherlock is less than pleased with the arrangement; Especially since the dog is infringing on his time with John.

Disclaimer: I don't own any _Sherlock Holmes_ of any kind.

* * *

It was a stand off.

John was frowning, the familiar glint of stubborn determination.

Sherlock was also frowning, but more so in annoyance.

"We're keeping her," John decreed.

"No, we're not," Sherlock detracted the very thought, glaring at the offending animal in John's arms.

"_Yes_, we are." John huffed.

"Oh? And why is that?" Sherlock smirked.

"Because, Sherlock, I decided I needed a source of comfort that doesn't understand English, seeing as you have a habit of running off all the ones who do."

"I'm not comforting?"

"Not in the slightest."

* * *

A/N: I have some great ideas for several underlying subplots in this drabble series, a couple of parallels and possible paths this story could take are already taking residence in my head.

Words: 100


	3. Chapter 3 : Problem Child

Author:EmDrenn

Fandom: Sherlock

Pairing:John/Sherlock

Rating:PG/K+

Summary: John gets a dog and Sherlock is less than pleased with the arrangement; Especially since the dog is infringing on his time with John.

Disclaimer: I don't own any _Sherlock Holmes_ of any kind.

* * *

"John!" Sherlock cried.

Immediately came the sound of shattering and splattering from the kitchen, then a boom.

John was out of his chair in a flash, turning towards the kitchen, now enveloped in a gray cloud from which Sherlock stumbled out, holding the usual suspect at arm's length.

The dusty puppy was dropped unceremoniously into John's arms with a poof, giving a small succession of sneezes before looking up at John with watery blue eyes.

"He's your problem," Sherlock barked with a glare, retiring to his room with a sneeze and a trailing cloud of dust.

* * *

A/N: Here's another you guys, these are becoming more fun the more I do them. I should soon have a rhythm and be able to provide some sort of schedule for regular updates.

Words: 100


	4. Chapter 4 : What's in a Name?

Author:EmDrenn

Fandom: Sherlock

Pairing:John/Sherlock

Rating:PG/K+

Summary: John gets a dog and Sherlock is less than pleased with the arrangement; Especially since the dog is infringing on his time with John.

Disclaimer: I don't own any _Sherlock Holmes_ of any kind.

* * *

"What about Ankle-biter?"

"No," said John, with a worn look on his face that said they'd been at it for a while.

"Anderson?"

"What? Why?"

"So everyone will finally realize that he's a whiny, little bitch."

John continued to scroll through the baby name website.

"Were not naming her Anderson, Sherlock."

"What's in a name? That which we call a dog by any other name would still yap, smell, be a general annoyance...," Sherlock continued to mutter to himself, hugging his knees to his chest as he watched crap telly. John just sighed.

* * *

A/N: No excuses guys, I've had the last few chapters written for a while, and I just fell off the Earth. Finals killed me, but I'm free now.

Words: 100


	5. Chapter 5: Walk in the Park

Pairing:John/Sherlock

Rating:PG/K+

Summary: John gets a dog and Sherlock is less than pleased with the arrangement; Especially since the dog is infringing on his time with John.

Disclaimer: I don't own any _Sherlock Holmes_ of any kind.

* * *

Chapter 5: Walk in the Park  
("A Dog Afoul")

"I don't see why my presence is required John."

Their newest addition was currently running with some other dogs, however, to John it seemed she was running around them,as they pointedly ignored her presence.

They were in the dogpark, lakeside. Sherlock was glowering, bundled up against the cold.

"Because whenever Maddy does something bad you'll want to know how to stop her, remember yesterday?"

"I deleted the memory," Sherlock quipped, and turned away from John, only to raise a brow.

"Something bad... like that?"

Sherlock gestured towards the lake, Maddy paddling toward a flock of fowl.

* * *

A/N: Sorry guys, the next few chapters should be out pretty quick, after we hit chapter ten we can really start building the plot. I have some good ideas for this story, and I can't wait to get them out to you guys!

Words: 100


	6. Chapter 6: Puppy Talk

Pairing:John/Sherlock

Rating:PG/K+

Summary: John gets a dog and Sherlock is less than pleased with the arrangement; Especially since the dog is infringing on his time with John.

Disclaimer: I don't own any _Sherlock Holmes_ of any kind.

* * *

Chapter 6: Puppy Talk

"John! John! I'm bored!" From somewhere downstairs John heard a familiar cry.

It was a lazy Sunday and John had decided to spend the afternoon taking a nap, however brief; John sighed as he gained consciousness and rolled over onto his side only to be met with a panting, pouting puppy. John scrunched his nose slightly as he opened his eyes.

Two bright blue eyes looked back, speaking to John on a parallel he new very well: Play with me.

"John! John! I'm bored!" Sherlock called again and John yawned, then smiled.

It was nice to be needed.

* * *

A/N: And so the parallels increase. Next few chapters Maddy meets "The Division".

Words: 100


	7. Chapter 7: Dogy Day-Dream

Pairing:John/Sherlock

Rating:PG/K+

Summary: John gets a dog and Sherlock is less than pleased with the arrangement; Especially since the dog is infringing on his time with John.

Disclaimer: I don't own any _Sherlock Holmes_ of any kind.

* * *

Chapter 7: Dreaming in Black and White

(aka "Doggy Day-Dream")

"Just imagine it Sherlock, she could be really useful!"

Sherlock sniffed, "I highly doubt it."

Sherlock was lying on the couch, reading a catalog on paint palettes.

"We could get her trained to track, attack, and protect! She could even be trained to bring you your cellphone if you wanted her to."

John had been speaking to Donovan about all the things the division had dogs trained to do, and the possibilities were exciting.

Sherlock gave a derisive snort and turned over on the couch, "That's what I have you for John."

The sound John made was indignant.

* * *

A/N: Dogs see _and dream_ in black and white.

Words: 100


	8. Chapter 8: The Waiting Game

Summary: John gets a dog and Sherlock is less than pleased with the arrangement; Especially since the dog is infringing on his time with John.

Disclaimer: I don't own any _Sherlock Holmes_ of any kind.

* * *

Chapter 8: Between a Dog and a Hard Place (aka "The Waiting Game")

John had left for the clinic. One call from the female doctor and he'd run out the door.

Sherlock had rebelled: the kitchen askew, books scattered, but anxiety still thrummed like electricity. A familiar itch was growing within, begging to be scratched; Sherlock collapsed on the couch, his whole body a kinetic coil.

Dog had run off before, but now stared at him, climbing onto the couch to lie on top of him.

Sherlock scowled at it, ignoring the steady thumping of the small heart.

Sherlock put a hand on the fur, and breathed.

He closed his eyes and waited.

* * *

A/N: This chapter was like pulling teeth on a T-Rex. It still doesn't seem quite right, but oh well. I know I said the division would be showing up soon, and they will, but this hit me like an asteroid and said "write me!", so, you know...

p.s. - Maddy knows what's up, dogs are cool like that.

p.p.s - This story seems to have magic abilities, I started this story several months ago, and just recently restarted it in earnest, and what do you know, my mother comes home with a stray German Shepard pup she found abandoned at the beach. Huh, maybe I should write a story about a puppy turning into Tom Hiddleston...not.

Words: 100 (after several re-writes)


	9. Chapter 9: Hot Under the Collar

Summary: John gets a dog and Sherlock is less than pleased with the arrangement; Especially since the dog is infringing on his time with John.

Warning: Talk of relapse, I suppose, but if you're into Sherlock, this really shouldn't be any surprise.

Disclaimer: I don't own any _Sherlock Holmes_ of any kind.

* * *

Chapter 9: Hot Under the Collar

When John got home, he knew he'd messed up. The flat was wrecked.

He hadn't event thought about Sherlock possibly relapsing, and then he saw them, curled up together on the sofa, breathing softly with eyes shut. Deep asleep. He'd known Sherlock had felt a bit peaky, but beyond that he hadn't noticed, had been in too much of a rush. John discreetly checked underneath his recliner; Sherlock hadn't found it, thank goodness.

John sighed, barely, but his throat was hot as he hung his head.

He hadn't been there when he was needed, he'd failed, but luckily Maddy hadn't.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter, I _promise_, the Division will say "hi", but I needed John's side of this little story before moving on.

note - Addictions are not cured, they are managed, that's why John keeps the seven percent solution around. Luckily, it wasn't needed.

Words: 100


End file.
